


chase it with lime

by sugarrushgay



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It
Genre: M/M, Never Have I Ever, adam is just about done with these two, alcohol mention, they're in australia!!!! and they're dumb n gay, this fic is actually heavily centred around them drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarrushgay/pseuds/sugarrushgay
Summary: Steven's never kissed a guy. Andrew has.





	chase it with lime

**Author's Note:**

> before this particular friday night: "fuck it, let's get lit" - Andrew, verbatim

 

 

 “Never have i ever................. kissed a guy”

Steven was throwing fishing hooks left and right, he knew it, but he couldn’t _not_ take the chance. He had to know. Andrew raised his eyebrows, sipping from the tiny black straw, and gave him an incredulous look. Steven stared at his lips around the straw. The straw. Wait. The st- the drink. The – He, he was _drinking_. Andrew was _drinking_.

“You’re not going to drink?” Andrew cleared his throat and just stared at him. Steven was gaping, hands suddenly clammy.

“I- I’ve never. I’ve never kissed a guy.” his eyes landed on the ground for a split second before moving back up to Andrew’s face. He looked surprised but not in a way that made Steven nervous. Although Steven was definitely nervous. Oh yes. Andrew chuckled around his straw and took another sip of his drink.

“Hey, that’s cheating!” Steven lost his anxious train of thought again, and Andrew just gave him that hearty smile that seemed to bloom from his cheeks to his eyes.

“I can’t believe you’ve never kissed a guy,” Andrew’s chest was rising and falling rapidly with silent chuckles as he shook his head. _Oh god, was he still on that?_

“I can’t believe you have!” the response was weak, Steven knew, but it was all he had in his arsenal.

“Come on Steven, we all went to college – there’s. There’s no way – I- I mean even Adam’s made out with a few guys, I’m sure” Adam _what_? Did he tell him this? How did Andrew know? Was Andrew one of these ‘guys’? Steven didn’t even want to think about that. It killed Steven that Andrew was being so casual about this while Steven’s jaw almost unhinged. “Why did you pose it as a question if you’ve never kissed a guy?” Andrew made eye contact with Steven, and he felt like he was going to fall through his seat directly into hell. A gulp, Andrew’s eyes tracing the minute motion. _Fuck_.  

Andrew’s face betrayed nothing, the stare – no matter how intense – unwavering and showing no signs that Andrew was holding his fucking breath wanting Steven to just say it, say the thing. ‘ _because I want to kiss you and I’m afraid to ask’ ‘because if I at least know you’ve kissed a guy I can live with the mental image it gives me’ ‘because all I’ve fucking thought about tonight is how you’ve been sucking on that straw and that’s really about as much as I can take at this point’_.

 It’s not poetry, but it’s the truth. Steven is torn between wanting to die and wanting to lunge at Andrew.

It was a hot Friday and they had already done their fair share of drinking, _on the job_. There was something in that Australian air, the rich humidity and the sticky sweetness of that last wine they’d tried that made them want to keep drinking well into the night. And only when they were back in Andrew’s hotel room where they brought back a handful of bottles of liquor they remembered the first time they’d gone drinking for an episode. Andrew brought up the Never have I ever they’d engaged in and Steven threw his head back in a laugh. Adam downed his drink in record time and decided to retire. He was tired after a full day of heavy equipment lifting, after all.

( _If they’d asked him, he’d say it was because he’d much rather not get caught in the drunken crossfire when they finally stopped beating around the bush and kissed but. Neither of them would ask.)_

“Okay wait because I’m still hung up on this-“ Andrew sucked in air through his teeth and pondered over his next words. “You really? Never?” Steven shook his head _no_ rapidly and shortly, his heart pounding. “Not even like-” Andrew smacked his lips on the backside of his palm in the flicker of a candleflame’s time – “a peck?” Steven inhaled before shaking his head again in a resolute no.

The silence hung in the air thicker than the humidity. “Oh.” Andrew took another sip. He looked downtrodden and Steven tried to shake the implications of that from his head. _He probably felt uncomfortable being the only one who’d done that kind of thing – yeah, yeah that was it!_ Steven didn’t want him to feel uncomfortable. His thoughts had already begun to swim, which is why not a single one of them was quick enough to stop him from-

“Not because I didn’t want to!” his voice was pitched much higher than normal and he couldn’t have stopped himself from blurting it out if he had tried. Andrew’s lips quirked upwards in a subtle smirk.

“Is that so?”

“Well – you know. I mean. What I mean. It just. It never- it never came up? I-“ Steven could feel his face reddening and his hands aimlessly fiddled with the texture on his glass. He should really stop drinking around Andrew. It made his brain even woozier than, you know, all the other times he was with Andrew. And it was already woozy to begin with – Steven said a lot of stupid shit he really shouldn’t when he was _that_ woozy. Woozy woozy woozy. You know when you repeat words a lot of times and they lose their meaning? What was Steven saying again? Andrew was staring at him, a sweet mixture of fondness and curiousity and. And something else entirely.

“My turn.” the words startled Steven out of his spiraling thoughts and he jumped a little in his seat, forcing himself to look at Andrew’s face. “Never have I ever-“ he swirled the cocktail in his glass, staring at the moving ice cubes, almost prolonging Steven’s torture before – “wanted to kiss a guy.” He only made eye contact with Steven when he began to sip his own drink. Steven was ready to die, he really was. But Steven was no coward, so he took a drink, licking his lips with a confidence he didn’t know he had.

Andrew’s movements stilled and his breath caught, in that one second. _Jesus Christ_ , Steven. “So you’ve wanted to kiss a guy?”

“I mean. I did just say that,” Steven smiled.

“Well. Not really. You implied it, sure, but this is more.....you know” Andrew gestured broadly, trying to convey an unworded point.

“I do.” Steven’s cheeks were still burning, but a thought had come to surface. Andrew had wanted to kiss a guy. Andrew had interest, no matter how slight, in at least one guy. Steven had never been overtly confident, but the drinks and the dim hotel lighting and the way Andrew was looking at him made him lose his prior nerves for just a second. “What are you drinking?” the sudden change in atmosphere caught Andrew entirely unprepared and he stuttered for a moment before responding to Steven’s question. Steven’s wide and eager eyes searched Andrew’s face, soaking up all hints that he was nervous. _Why would Andrew be nervous?_ His own pulse was skyrocketing fast. “Andrew.” their eyes were locked. “Never have I ever wanted to taste someone’s drink from their own mouth.”

Steven had really done it now. Oh god, he had done it. He’d shocked himself with his own forwardness. And now that he’d said it, there was no way Andrew didn’t know. Now it was Andrew’s turn to gulp. He took a big drink.

He took. He-

_Andrew took a fucking drink._

Steven moved faster than he could process, his body making executive decisions without consulting his brain. He’d been propelled out of his chair and was now standing over Andrew’s, where they just stared at each other. Steven’s breathing was coming down heavy and his hands landed on Andrew’s shirt, his left clutching the fabric, his right sliding up to his neck, then down to his arm. Uncertain and scared and _oh fuck he’d really done it now_ and Andrew still hadn’t said a word and all he’d been doing was stare at him with his big, dumb, intense eyes and Steven had fucked it up he really had _oh my god-_

and then Andrew swallowed his drink. Oh my god he’d been keeping his drink in his mouth all this time and- and Steven had just been holding onto his shirt and now his knee was resting on the plush cushioning of Andrew’s chair, right between his thighs and Steven was going out of his mind.

“You didn’t take a sip of your drink.” Andrew’s voice seemed rougher than usual and Steven was aware he was breathing hotly directly onto his face and oh my god.

“That. I-“

“Is it because you wanted to sample some of mine?” Andrew wrapped a hand around Steven’s wrist, his other pulling him closer by the shirt. Steven was definitely losing it now, his blood circulating searingly fast.

“Can I?” Steven’s voice came out softer than he knew he was capable of, their lips now barely apart, and he could taste the zest of lime that Andrew’s lips must be coated with. _He was going to taste Andrew’s lips - he was, wasn’t he? Oh my god_.

Andrew made a noise that came from the very back of his throat before his hand rested in Steven’s soft hair, pushing them closer faster than they could even breathe. Their lips met and there was that lime Steven had recognised and he distantly thought if it would be too much for him to take Andrew’s bottom lip between his own and suck and before he could think both his hands were on Andrew’s face and his legs were around Andrew’s thighs and now he was sitting on Andrew’s lap and Andrew’s other arm was around his back and they were really, properly kissing.

And when Andrew inched Steven’s head back and his tongue slipped out to taste Steven’s lips and Steven moaned – that deep, filling, _i’ve-never-tasted-anything-better_ moan, they both realised how glad they were that Adam hadn’t stayed in the room for _this_.

Andrew’s hands pulled Steven’s hips tighter against his own and they both groaned into the kiss, and Steven pulled away, needing air and a second to clear their heads, mouth hanging open, wanting to chase back into the kiss. They both blinked, dim lighting too low to adjust to immediately, and Steven began to chuckle breathlessly, his smile stretched across his face like actual sunlight, and Andrew couldn’t help but smile as well.

His voice was ragged when he spoke. “How was that?” Steven looked at him incredulously.

“Not a fan of the drink. Big fan of the mouth it comes in.”

Andrew gaped before throwing his head back and laughing, the kind of laughter that makes your whole body shake but comes with little noise.

"Next time I'll drink something better suited to your tastes. Like molasses," Andrew seemed to breathe his words out, capped with a tender smile Steven had seen only once before - and it had been directed at him that time too. Steven pulled back for more space to breathe as he giggled. Tipsy and off balance, he slapped Andrew's shoulder in response to that jab and felt gravity pulling him out of Andrew’s lap. His fingers tightened on Andrew’s shirt, pulling him forward, as Steven fell to the floor. After a tightly wound pause they both broke out in a fit of laughter.

\--

 

Adam lay in his bed, absently scrolling through some article on his phone when he heard a thud from the room next to his, and a muffled set of giggles. He shook his head and huffed out a brief chuckle. Steven must’ve fallen on his ass again.

**Author's Note:**

> i hate this stupid web show for making me write rpf !!!!!!! why are they so cute please give me a break


End file.
